little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mermaid (Rainbow Dash Version)
Cast Ariel: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Eric: Soarin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Flounder: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Extras with Spike: Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; as mermaids), Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog; as mer-mobians) Sebastian: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As a Merbat) Extras with Batty: Crysta and Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As merpeople and unlike Windy Whistles, they, like Rainbow Dash and her friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous) King Triton: Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; As merpeople and with Bow Hothoof as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with Chrysalis part, and Windy Whistles being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, she'll forget her trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Rainbow Dash and her friends and friends to win Soarin's heart after her deal with Chrysalis is made and keep it a secret from Soarin as well, since she believes love takes time, since she originally came back to Rainbow Dash to apologize under Bow Hothoof's encouragement, and she'll just turn herself into a human with her inner magic that works on herself only, and she'll get her trident again when, unlike the original, Rainbow Dash and Soarin will kiss before the third sunset after the latter gets her voice back and Chrysalis will turn to foam) Scuttle: Mushu (Mulan) Ursula: Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Vanessa (Ursula's disguise): Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Grimsby: The rest of the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Max the Dog: Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Flotsam and Jetsam: Snips and Snail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As eels) Carlotta: Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales (1987)) Chef Louie: King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) Aquata: Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Andrina: Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Arista: Sunny Flare (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Attina: Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Adella: Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Alana: Moondancer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Rainbow Dash's group and Tails' blood will accidentally make him chase Rainbow Dash and her friends) Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Fathoms Below (Rainbow Dash Version) Chapter 2: Sunken Ship Exploration/Mushu's Explanation Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash Scolded by Windy Whistles/Part of Your World Chapter 4: At the Surface/Rainbow Dash Saves Soarin Chapter 5: Under the Sea/Batty Accidentally Spills the Beans Chapter 6: The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Chrysalis' Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (Rainbow Dash Version) Chapter 8: Reuniting with Soarin/Batty's Escape from Louie's Kitchen Chapter 9: Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl (Rainbow Dash Version) Chapter 10: Lightning Dust AKA Chrysalis' Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding Chapter 11: Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle Chapter 12: Rainbow Dash's Wish Comes True/Ending For gallery: The Little Mermaid (Rainbow Dash Version) Gallery For sequel: The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (Rainbow Dash Version) For third and final sequel: The Little Mermaid 3: Adventures in Atlantis (Rainbow Dash Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies